


Qnb Art Book

by I_am_all_things_turquoise



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Techno Nudge, thought id post some of these here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_all_things_turquoise/pseuds/I_am_all_things_turquoise
Summary: Posting some drawings of quackity and technoblade that I have drawn
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to make this mobile friendly sorry

Based off the amazing fic [The mortifying ordeal of being cared for ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771691)by alexanderendrone

feast, my children


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny drawing lol

His last ditch defence


	3. some more art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few other drawings lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the kudos and the nice comments :D

Hi, this is just me practicing my design for tehcno and quackity

And here is some fanart for the fic [i hate you (no i don't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637511/chapters/70195632) . I really recommend this fic if you like qnb.


	4. Chapter 4

Another fanrts for [I hate you (no i dont)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637511/chapters/70195632) bc I'm a simp. Idk what i'm doing


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute couple of couple poses


	6. doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOme doodles of the boys lol


	7. More fanrt

Another fanart from [i ahte you (no i dont)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637511/chapters/70195632) Bc I am a stupid little simp

Also, Technobook


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fav Trope: Quackity discovers an Injured Techno and tries to heal him. Absolultey love it


End file.
